Go Faster!
by Mi-moon
Summary: While working for his cousins sick uncle, Alfred never expected a punk to suddenly throw himself into the backseat of his cab and demand him to drive like never before. USUK punk!UK Oneshot


**Hi guys! **

I'm back with a oneshot this time (jippie!) and I'm quite happy I got around to write it. I have lot's of ideas of beautiful Oneshots and when the day comes when i have finally shared all of them with you, I can die happy. I've been turning this whole 'getting ideas for fics' into a sport lately and am currently occupying first place in it. My Iphone is bombed by different ideas for fanfics. I am currently counting to... 24 of them. And the again, I have like 15 ideas on my computer already. Herregud... hur fan ska jag lyckas med detta? Haha, oups! Sorry! Slipping into swedish there! Ahaha! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this Oneshot from me about Alfred and our dearest Arthur!

**_R&R_**

**_ENJOY~ :)_**

* * *

_**Go faster!**_

- _by: Mi-moon_

* * *

Alfred hated his life.

And he hated September 2nd even more.

His full name was Alfred Franklin Jones and he was sixteen years old. His friends would describe him as 'that energetic, funny and loud fella that always had a smile on his lips' and Alfred took pride in admitting they were completely right. He was what you would call the perfect image of an American youngster. Blonde hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine on daily basis, sporty, confident, handsome, charming, wellbuilt and popular at school. He was the guy everyone talked about and wanted to be friends with. He was fairly good in school and completely flawless on the field whenever he participated in the practices of his schools football team. He was good at science and math, and good enough at other subjects to at least pass, although his charming smile might have something to do with that as he _accedentely _might have seduced some of the the teachers so that they would be extra kind towards him.

Some would have said he was snobby and arrogant if it hadn't been for his good will and his eagerness to help people out whenever he could. Alfred was the type of person who took joy in helping others and did not often ignore a plead for help. _(As he _was _the self-proclaimed hero of New York City.)_

That was the reason he was now currently sitting behind the steeringwheel of a cab and thinking how miserable his actually-all-too-perfect life was.

He just hadn't been able to say no to his adorable cousin Matthew when he asked him if he could help his uncle with his work for a weekend. Matthew's uncle worked as a cab driver and he had during the week caught the horrible early autumn flue that pestered their country. The thing was that he was poor and needed the money he made from driving people, so Matthew had asked Alfred if he could step in for said, poor uncle. Alfred agreed, of course, and that's how he had gotten stuck driving around in a yellow car and trying to find all the weird locations the costumers told him to go to during _his_ weekend.

Now you're all asking yourselves, isn't it illegal for a sixteen year old to drive around in a cab and actually _work?_

Well, technically it's illegal, but Alfred had gotten his driver license not long after his birthday, so he wasn't actually any danger for the traffic, and about that whole 'is he allowed to work' thing? No, he was not exactly allowed to do that, but it was not as if he looked like a kid (thank god for the glasses) so no one exactly questioned him and hopefully he wouldn't drive into a police or anything. Even though he was not very happy about breaking the law himself, as he was supposed to be a hero, he kept telling himself it was because he was doing a good deed, so it wasn't really that bad. Plus he didn't hurt anyone, did he? No, precisely, so there he was, stuck in the ugly cab, driving aimlessly around New York, hating the fact he didn't know how to say no to helping people.

He had already droven quite a lot of costumers today, considering this was New York, duh, and he felt pretty satesfied with himself.

Even though it was long ass boring to just drive around, it was fairly interesting encountering with so many different people that needed a lift. He had met a nice enough family with two cute kids that had been quite a distraction, but he had maneged to drive safely still. He had met the image of the strict buissiness woman, who had scolded him for not driving faster when she arrived one minute late to her meeting. Well, not his fault there was speed limits. He had also met a nice old lady as well as a rude old man and two very nice siblings who were on their way to some kind of hotel. Foreigners maybe?

He had had to pull up hastily to some of his costumers and one time he had had to not so gracefully drive across the street to a costumer who had angrily hailed him, not succeding in not getting washed with irritated honks from other drivers when he did so. He almost got tired thinking of how many people hailed at him and cabs in general from the sidewalk that he had to obey. As of now, when he slowly drove on a trafficed street, he was expecting everyone walking down the sidewalks to hail him, so he was ready for even the smallest of waves towards his direction.

What he did not expect, however, was for someone to tear the backdoor of the cab open as he stood and waited in front of a red light and throw himself into the backseat.

Alfred jumped when this unsuspected action took place and stared shocked at the person in the backseat while he let his mouth hang agape. The boy, he noted it was a teen, couldn't have been much older than himself and he opted to stare at the boys looks. What he noticed first was that the boy's hair was green_ (Green!)_ as the wild mop of hair was impossible to miss. The boy wore some kind of black T-shirt with a weird print on it and a chained belt hung loosely around his black, tight jeans that lead down to a pair of strong boots.

The boy had particularry thrown himself into the cab so that he was pretty much standing on all four in the backseat, so Alfred hadn't caught a glimpse of the boy's face yet. This quickly changed when the boy turned his face and fierce green ones met Alfred's blue orbs and he blanched under the intese glare he received from his now-supposedly costumer. The boy's eyes held such an amazing green colour that Alfred was left speechless. _Well, at least they match his hair_, a small voice said somewhere inside his head but he didn't quite catch the message. He noticed one pair of large eyebrows resting above the nice eyes and almost snickered. _Man, those were huge! _Maybe he had made the teen uncomfortable by staring or maybe the boy was just easily angered, because he snapped Alfred out of his daze with a few sharp words.

"And what the fuck are you staring at?" The boy in his backseat spat irritated, the many bracelets on his wrists jingling as he tried to hoist himself up in a more comfortable possition.

_Mm, brittish accent…_ Alfred smiled nervously, and tried to stutter out an apolegy as staring at the boy had been pretty rude of him.

It was not like he hadn't seen people like him before. After all, punks like this could be seen everywhere. There were different kinds of groups of people, so meeting a punk shouldn't really be much of a surprice for him. He saw them sometimes when he was on his way home from evening practice with his friends, but he had never talked to one of them before, so now that one was swearing and grumbling to himself in the backseat of his cab he wasn't really sure how to confront the boy.

"Uh… Sorry." He maneged to say, but not without sounding partly amazed by the teens appearance. The punk hadn't really expected an answer and shot Alfred a dark glare. Something about the boy's body language told Alfred he was kind of stressed. "Where too-" he started but the boy was quicker.

"Take me to the hospital, and _quick!_" The last part of the sentence was strenghtened with a glare that sent the quiet message 'or else'. Alfred gulped and nodded as the light turned green and he made a gracefull U-turn and headed towards the other direction.

* * *

When Alfred had thought the boy was stressed, he couldn't have been more right.

The boy in the backseat seemed to grow more and more impatient as he rapidly kept tapping his fingers on his phone as they drove through the traffic. He also clicked with his pierced tounge from time to time and Alfred had noticed earlier that the boy also had a lots of piercings in his ears as well.

The boy had positioned himself so that he was resting one knee on the back of the passangers chair and he was leaning pretty deep into the backseat with the rest of his body. Alfred kept throwing unsecure glances at the irritated teen in the reviewmirror as he drove. He wondered why the boy had to go to the hospital… He didn't look injured and if he was, calling the ambulance would have been a much quicker and much smarter move, but then again… He didn't look injured at all, so what was the deal? Not that Alfred had anything to do with it, really, and he knew he had to learn to mind his own buisiness and not pry into other's lifes, but he couldn't help it when something sparked his curiousness. And this boy certainly had.

"Can't you go any faster?" The irritated, brittish voice interupted his thoughts and he cringed inwardly at the glare he knew he was receiving. He could feel the eyes burning into his backhead. He gripped the steeringwheel tighter and blew out a puff of air. He had grown to hate it when his passengers blamed him for the fact that there were speed limits.

"Sorry, but I can't." He said carefully, glancing back at the boy whoms scowl deepened and Alfred cringed. It wasn't his fault he couldn't go faster…

"I don't care, hurry the fuck up!" The brittish boy scolded him and straightened up in the backseat. Alfred frowned lightly. What the fuck was his problem? Alfred hadn't done anything to upset him and yet he dared to be this… this… _rude_ towards him.

"Well, _excuse me_, but it's not like I am the one putting up the speed limits." He said defencivly and scoffed. Matthew had told him many times he had to stop acting so childish whenever he was in a pinch or had an argument, but he couldn't help it. It came naturally to him to sulk and be really really stubborn when he had to.

The boy in the backseat growled and mumbled something foul, but didn't continue to argue. He did, however, become more stressed and the tapping on his phone incrased and he also started chewing his under lip while muttering to himself. Alfred bit his tounge, his anger decreasing a little, and he fought the urge to apolegize to the boy. Alfred was not allowed to be rude towards his passengers, Matthew's uncle had told him, but the boy had been rude first. That meant Alfred didn't have to apolegize, right? Right. Instead Alfred focused on the road again and drove a little faster than before. But only a little. And not because the boy had asked him to, not at all. What did he care anyway?

Only minutes passed before the punk let out an experated moan and heaved himself up to sit straight again. Alfred watched him suspiciously in the mirror as the boy struggled with something in his pocket. Alfred continued to watch, now confused, as the punk fished up a cigarette package and he watched terrified as the boy lit a cigarette and put it to his mouth.

"H-hey!" Alfred said nervously and a little stressed. "You can't smoke in here!" He turned to face the boy who simply raised one of his huge eyebrows and gave him an unimpressed look.

"So?" he asked, taking a deep breath and letting the smoke sneak out between his lips. Alfred panicked. Matthew's uncle would kill him if he gave the car back and it smelled like smoke. He let one of his hands let go of the steeringwheel and tried to take the cigarette from the other teens hand.

"Put it out!" he demanded while ungracefully flailing his arm to get hold of the burning item. The boy in the backseat gave him a weird look and swiftly moved his arm out of Alfreds' reach. Alfred whined as he desperately tried to get hold of it and at the same time not run over some old lady on the street. "I said put it out!" It annoyed him that the boy refused to listen. Something flashed in the boy's eyes and soon a devious smirk spread over his features. Alfred did not like the look he was receiving and when he dove for cigarette again the boy grabbed his arm and wrenched it in a painful manner. Alfred winced at the pain that shot up his shoulder when his arm was twisted in an uncomfortable way and he tried to yank it free, but to no success. The punk was pretty strong considering his lean body. Said punk leaned clsoe to Alfred's face and Alfred felt his heart speed up at the closeness. What was he doing? Why was he leaning in like that? He panicked. The teen then took a deep breath of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Alfred's face, making the other boy cough voilently and squint his eyes shut.

"Make. Me." The punk breathed before he let go of Alfred's arm and Alfred quickly pulled it back and retreated his focus to the road while still coughing.

"The fuck…" He coughed into his hand. "…do you think you're doing?" He turned his face and glared at the now laughing teen in his backseat. He felt his cheeks redden up and bit his lip angrily. "What would you have done if I had lost control of the car? We could have died!" The now chuckling punk shrugged and leaned back in the seat again with a smug smile.

"Not my fault." He said, not really caring. "It was you who refused to let me smoke from the beginning." Alfreds frown deepened. And here he thought he had been the immature one. He hadn't even spent 5 minutes in the car with this boy and he already disliked him. Instead of having a woman attack*, Alfred leaned over and pushed the button to roll down the windows so that the car wouldn't be filled with smoke while swering to himself.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here at all." He irritated shot back and the other teen rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and drive." His tounge clicked irritated and he took another puff, almost stressingly, as if he tried to calm himself down with the smoking. Alfred glared at him but oblidged. A few second passed before another moan came from the backseat.

"Oh, come on!" The punk said irritated and sat up staright and leaned forwards so that his head popped up beside Alfred's. Alfred jerked his head away from said teen, hoping he wouldn't bite him or something. But the punk didn't, luckily, instead he pointed at the truck in front of them. "You can drive past that one, you lazy fuck!" He scolded, glaring at Alfred who frowned for being called lazy.

"If I remember correctly, I am the one driving, so fuck off." He replied sourly, not minding his language. The punk's glare hardened.

"Well, _for your information_, you're driving like a fucking snail! Come on! Step on it!" Alfred gasped offended. He was not a snail! But he wouldn't let this teen intimidate him into driving faster.

"Again, I am not the one setting up the speed limits!" He snapped. "And I'm not going to break the law just because you want me to drive faster!"

"Do I look like I fucking _care?_" The punk shouted angrily and what he did next made Alfred almost scream like a little girl. The punk threw himself towards the steeringwheel and turned it harshly, causing the cab to jerk out on the middle of the road.

"_What are you doing?_" Alfred screamed terrified as he tried to wrench the car back behind the truck. He pushed the other teen off and succeded in calming the veciele before anyone got hurt. Hero, after all. "What the fuck! Fuck, man!" He tried to calm his racing heart. That could have gone bad if they had been unlucky, really bad. He glared angrily at the punk. "Why did you do that?" He shouted.

"It's not my fault you're driving so slow! If you just had listened to me, I would'nt have had to!" The boy shouted back. Alfred actually considered letting go of the steeringwheel just so he could strangle the other teen. Instead he let out a shaky breath between his clenched teeth and tried to contain the anger inside of him. "Just drive past the fucking car already!" the punk growled.

"Fine!" Alfred snapped. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to reach the fucking hospital and get this fucking boy out of the cab. He smoothly pulled out from behind the truck and sped past it, but he did not drive over the speed limits. It would be an unresposible thing to do and even if he was angry and wanted to get to the hospital as fast as possible he wouldn't bring himself to break the law just because of it. Funny, since he was already breaking the law to begin with.

"See?" The punk said irritably and smacked his tounge once Alfred had rather angrily passed the truck. "You're not that bad of a driver, so hurry the fuck up already." Alfred growled.

"Listen! I am not going to drive faster, okay? So, just, sit back… _and let me fucking drive!_" He shouted, facing the boy. He instantly regretted snapping when something hurt flashed across the boy's face but it dissappeared as soon as it had been there and was replaced by a frown.

"Fine." Was the sour reply and the punk retreated to the backseat. There the punk forced himself to glare out the window while biting his nails. It was annoying how the punk let his leg bounce up and down in an impatient manner, but Alfred bit his lip and refrained from saying anything. He was a little ashamed of his behaviour but he wouldn't admitt it. Never did he feel sorry for this boy who had been nothing but mean to him since he jumped into his cab, but at the same time, he guess he was a little sorry. He didn't know anything about the boy and he didn't know why he was in a hurry. Maybe the boy had a good reason to being so stressed and therefore rude and maybe that was why he did stupid things, like grabing the steeringwheel. What did Alfred really know? Except that his hair was green and that he had piercings and a sour attitude? Well, nothing obviously. He shouldn't have snapped on the other teen. Still the boy shouldn't be angry with him just because he was stressed. Alfred didn't do anything wrong, so… but still… Alfred shook his head. No need to muse on things. This was just another of his costumers for the day after all, so why should he care? Precisly.

The punk squirmed in the backseat and it annoyed Alfred. _Why couldn't he sit still?_ He thought he could hear the boy mumble 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' over and over like a mantra or something. When he glanced at the other boy through the mirror, he noticed that the green orbs were filled with nervousness and perhaps a little fear and… was that excitement? Alfred furrowed his brows, his curiousness waking to life once again. He had to admit he was curious about this boy. It was nothing he had ever felt before, but it was as if he wanted to know what bothered the other teen.

After stopping at a few lights and makin a few turns here and there Alfred cursed the fact that it was still far to the hospital. The tapping of the punk's phone broke the silence that lingered in the car as he restlessly looked through it over and over again. When they stopped at another red light the boy in the backseat snapped.

"For gods sake!" He shouted suddenly, making Alfred jump slightly in his seat. "Can't you go any faster?" Alfred's eyebrow twitched.

"I already told you, I can't!" He shouted back, anger rising inside him again. How many times did he have to tell him that? The teen leaned in between the two seats at the front of the car again.

"You bloody well can!" He told Alfred. Alfred turned to snap at him but stopped himself when he stared in to those green orbs. They were filled with emotions, the ones from before that Alfred had seen through the review mirror but also new ones like anger and need. It was as if the boy was pleading him to speed up for unknown reasons to Alfred. He _needed_ him to speed up. Alfred swallowed and worried his under lip, unsure about what to do. He couldn't be angry with him, not when the boy looked at him like that. '_please?_' was left unsaid, but Alfred felt it. It was there. He squinted his eyes shut and squared his jaw, guilt washing over him when he thought about ignoring the plead. He peaked at the boy again, who this time looked a little hopefully at him and he sighed, defeated.

"Fine…" He muttered, looking away from those green orbs that washed over with surprice and gratefullness at his words. He frowned lightly as he made sure no cars would be unpleasantly surpriced of his sudden-to-come mad driving if he jerked out of the line right there and then. "But if we get caught, you're entirely to blame." He warned strictly. He hated himself so much… Why couldn't he just _not_ be a hero sometimes and just ignore when people needed him? The punk smirked at him, his eyes telling Alfred he was gratefull.

"That's more like it, now step on the gas!"

* * *

When the cab flew around the last corner to the hospital, Alfred no longer doubted he was a hell of a good driver. He jerked the steeringwheel, forcing the car to drive up to the entrence where he harshly stepped on the brakes. The cab slid a few meters, the wheels making a screeching sound as they marked the pavement with beautiful brake marks. Alfred and the boy jerked in their seats when the car finally came to an abrupt stop and Alfred breathed out. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he could feel the adrenaline pump through his body. He had been lucky that the police wasn't after them, because wow… did he drive. He could still hear the sound of the engine as it calmed down after the harsh speeding through half of New York and his ears rung after the honking they had recieved from the other cars during their mad drive. A smile tugged at his lips and he almost laughed. He didn't die. They had done something totally illegal and dangerous, and they didn't die! Oh, god… just… wow. His thoughts were interupted as he heard the cab door open and he snapped his head to the side and watched the boy stumble out of the car.

"H-hey!" He shouted as the door was slammed shut. He quickly jumped out of the car as well and proceded with staring after the other teen who ran towards the entrence. "Hey!" He shouted again and this time the punk stopped and looked stressed over his shoulder at him. Some people had stopped and stared horrified at the pair of them and at the car. Some nurses gaped shocked at the whole scene.

"What about the money?" Alfred shouted a little desperately. He wouldn't let the boy get away without paying, not after all the trouble he had went through! He could have lost his license, for christs sake! …plus Matthews uncle needed the money. The punks face was a twist of nervous and scared as he bit his lip a little anxciously and his eyes darted back and forth between Alfred and the building. Seeming to come to a deciscion he turned on his heels and ran towards the doors.

"I'll pay you later!" The boy shouted over his shoulder and Alfred was left gaping after him, a doumb look on his face.

"Am I supposed to wait here?" He shouted confused, but the boy had already disappeared into the bulding to do whatever he came here to do. Alfred was left alone to be stared at by all the people who probably thought he was a mad man for driving like a crazy person and he felt his cheeks heaten up. "Just great…" He mumbled sourly and flopped down on the stairs, deciding to wait until the boy came back outside.

* * *

The sun had already started to set when the boy decided to show up in the doors again. Alfred shot up from his half asleep sitting position and stared curiously at him. The boy seemed to be a lot more relaxed now, all the anger and nervousness gone from his face and there was something new in his eyes. He looked as if he had just become the happiest person on the planet, the ever so green orbs shining with delightment and pure hapiness. He didn't smile thought, but he looked really calm and satesfied as he made his way over to Alfred. Alfred noted he was taller than the boy but didn't say anything as the boy fished up some cash from his wallet and held it out for him to take. He accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks." The boy said and Alfred nodded. Those words sounded really strange coming from a person he already had decided was a mean guy. Not only that, but the teenager really sounded thankfull, as if he had really apriciated that Alfred had droven him to the hospital. It was so unlike all the other costumers Alfred had encoutered that day who had expected him to simply do as they said and then not thanked him for his time. But this punk was actually gratefull and even offered him a small smile as thanks. _He looks good when he smiles_, Alfred thought before he could stop himself. _Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all…_

"You're welcome." Alfred said and stared at the money in his hand. He chucked them down into the pocket of his jeans since his money bag still was in the cab. He then straightened himself and ruffled his blonde hair, the silence almost being a little awkward between them. The punk just stood there, gazing at him with crossed arms. Alfred cleared his troath. "So, uhm…" He said, his cheeks going a little pink. "You want me to drive you home or something?" Wow, _emberassing_. The punk blinked surprised but smiled at him.

"No, but thank you. I think I'm staying here." He said.

"Oh." Alfred felt a little disapointed, but then he felt stupid for even feeling that and put his hands into his pockets. To save some of his pride he instead asked, "So what's your name anyway?" The punk eyed him, as if considerating he was worth of the knowledge or not, but then he seemed to relax slightly.

"…it's Arthur." He said casually and Alfred's heart almost jumped out of his chest. _Arthur_. That name fit him so well. "And yours?" Alfred forced himself to blink stupidly before shaking his head and beaming towards Arthur.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, Hero at your service!" He gave thumbs up and Arthur snorted at his childishness. "What's your last name?" Alfred's smile didn't falter. Arthur furrowed those giant eyebrows of his and clicked his tounge.

"Kirkland. Why?" Alfred felt a wave of excitement tingle his body. _Arthur Kirkland_. Why did that sound so good in his ears?

"No reason." He beamed and Arthur gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, well, thank you again for driving me." Arthur nodded politely and Alfred did the same.

"Yeah, it was a pleasure meeting you, Artie." He didn't notice the frown that appeared on Arthur's face at the nickname and started digging in his pants for a piece of paper. He smiled victoriously when he found one and quickly scribbled down his number on it. "Here." He handed it to Arthur who looked confused at the badly written numbers. "Call me if you ever need a ride again." Alfred gave him a toothy grin and a thumb up before heading back to the cab and jumping into it. He swore he could see Arthur smiling and waved to him through the window before rolling away from his crappy parking space.

As he drove he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled it's way up his troath. He had given him his number! There were no words to decribe the bubbly feeling inside his stomach and the excitement that took hold of Alfred's heart at that moment. Nor were there any words to capture just how happy he was right then and there. He whooped victoriously out through the window before proceeding to try to find his way home while a certain Britt occupied his mind. In the end he never got around to know why Arthur had wanted to get to the hospital, but right now he didn't care. He had a feeling he would hear from Arthur again. He just knew he would.

And suddenly he didn't hate himself for the fact that he couldn't say no to helping people anymore.

September 2nd turned out to be kind of a good day after all.

* * *

**Does anyone know what day September 2nd is?** It's the birthday of Peter Krikland, ufufu~ So no, I _am_ kind enough to not let that be a mysterie to you guys.

I guess this is a whole lot easier to understand once you know why Arthur is so stressed to get to the hospital, yeah? Peter, peter, and I'll write it again, the reason was peter's birth.

I hope you enjoyed reading this and I would be grateful if you left a review of your thoughts on it afterwards :) I spent the whole day writing it, not that I was being exact or anything, but I'm just that slow at writing and I didn't want it to be badly written. If you find any grammar mistakes, please inform me of them so that i can correct them, thankyou~

_* Woman attack_ - has anyone read this fanfic called, uhm, what was it now again, something along the lines: Francis, burgers, pink ipods and my life or something (otl, fail at remembering the title) Yeah, well, it's about Arthur and that's how he describes it when girls get angry. Woman attack, hehe, seriously, it's great, it makes me laugh out loud ;)

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

This idea came to me months ago when I sat on the bus to school_ (how come most of my ideas are inspired while I'm on a bus?)_ or at least I think it was then... Or maybe I was watching TV, lol, I don't remember. Anyway, it came to me and i decided that, hey why not write it down on my Iphone so that I won't forget it? So I did, although I didn't write all of this, obviously! I just wrote down what I knew would spark my memory about the fic and now, months later, I finally decided to write it. I'm happy I finished this today, because otherwise I would likely had lost interest and forgotten about it again. _The reason I was able to write the whole day is probably because I am not distracted by my family, cuz they're not home._

Ah! I remembered something! Today is the anime-con in Köpenhamn (Copenhagen) and I wish everyone who's there a pleasant evening!

Look forward to my other Oneshots I am going to write and keep an eye open for my pen-name if you liked this story :D

**Thank you for reading~!**

_Don't forget to rewiev!_

**_Owari..._  
**


End file.
